James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 13
Here is part thirteen of James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Sally Acornhontas. Cast * Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) * John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) * Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) * Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) * Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) * Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) * Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) * Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) Transcript *to: Exterior, Jamestown settlement, night. *Squidward Tentacles: Help! Somebody, help! Help! Help! *Dale: Easy, lad. What is it? *Squidward Tentacles: It’s Smith! They got him! *Chip: Who got him? *Squidward Tentacles: The savages! *ENGLISHMAN 1: Savages? *Squidward Tentacles: They captured him, dragged him off! *Chip: Where’d they take him? *Squidward Tentacles: They headed North! *Dale: How many were there? *Squidward Tentacles: I don’t know, at least a dozen. *Chip: Filthy beasts! *Dr. Robotnik: It’s perfect, Puss in Boots! I couldn’t have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine! *Squidward Tentacles: We’ve got to save him! He’d do the same for any of us. *Chip: Squidward is right! We’ve got to do something. *Dr. Robotnik: And so we shall! I told you those savages couldn’t be trusted. Smith tried to befriend them, and look what they’ve done to him. But now I say it’s time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack! What can you expect From filthy little heathens Here’s what you get when races are diverse Their skin’s a hellish red They’re only good when dead They’re vermin as they said and worse They’re *ENGLISHMEN: Savages, savages *Dr. Robotnik: Barely even human *ENGLISHMEN: Savages, savages *Dr. Robotnik: Drive them to our shore They’re not like you and me Which means they must be evil We must sound the drums of war *ENGLISHMEN: They’re savages, savages Dirty shrieking devils Now we sound the drums of war *to: Exterior, Powhatan village, night. *Wallace: This is what we feared The Paleface is a demon The only thing they feel at all is greed *Sultan: Beneath that milky hide There’s emptiness inside *NATIVE AMERICAN WARRIORS: I wonder if they even bleed *NATIVE AMERICANS: They’re savages, savages *Wallace: Barely even human NATIVE AMERICANS: Savages, savages *Wallace: Killers at the core *Sultan: They’re different from us Which means they can’t be trusted *Wallace: We must sound the drums of war *NATIVE AMERICANS: They’re savages, savages First we deal with this one Then we sound the drums of war *ALL: Savages, savages *Chip: Let’s go get a few men *ALL: Savages, savages *Dr. Robotnik: Now it’s up to you, men *ALL: Savages, savages Barely even human Now we sound the drums of war *to: Exterior, Grandmother Willow’s glen, early morning *Sally Acorn: They’re going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Willow. *Granny: You have to stop them. *Sally Acorn: I can’t. *Granny: Child, remember your dream? *Sally Acorn: I was wrong, Granny. I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost. gives her Knuckles’s compass The compass? Spinning arrow! *Granny: It’s the arrow from your dream! *Sally Acorn: I was right! It was pointing to him. hits her face Sunrise! *Granny: It’s not too late, child. Let the spirits of the earth guide you! You know your path, child… Now follow it! to: Exterior, the English marching, morning. *Dr. Robotnik: This will be the day Let’s go, men! to: Exterior, Powhatan village, morning. *Wallace: This will be the morning Bring out the prisoner! *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: We will see them dying in the dust between: Pocahontas, the English and the Native Americans. *Sally Acorn: I don’t know what I can do Still I know I’ve got to try *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: Now we make them pay *Sally Acorn: Eagle help my feet to fly *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: Now without a warning *Sally Acorn: Mountain, help my heart be great *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: Now we leave them blood and bone and dust *Sally Acorn: Spirits of the earth and sky *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: It’s them or us *Sally Acorn: Please don’t let it be too late *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: They’re just a bunch of filthy, stinking Savages, savages Demons, devils, kill them Savages, savages What are we waiting for? Destroy their evil race Until there’s not a trace left *Sally Acorn: How loud are the drums of war *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: We will sound the drums of war Savages, savages Now we sound the drums of war Now we see what comes Of trying to be chums (Now we sound the drums of) *Sally Acorn: Is the death of all I love Carried in the drumming of *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: War Sally Acorn: No! If you kill him, you’ll have to kill me too. *Wallace: Daughter, stand back! *Sally Acorn: I won’t! I love him, father. Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us. This is the path I choose, father. What will yours be? *Wallace: My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years. We’ve all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me. Release him. to: The English watching. *Dr. Robotnik: Now’s our chance, fire! *Squidward Tentacles: No! *Dr. Robotnik: What? *Squidward Tentacles: They let him go! *Chip: They don’t want to fight! *Dr. Robotnik: It’s a trick, don’t you see? Fire! Fine, I’ll settle this myself. *Knuckles: No! in the way *Squidward Tentacles: Knuckles! You shot him! *Dr. Robotnik: He stepped right – right into it! It’s his own fault! *Chip: Smith was right all along! *Dale: We never should have listened to you! *Chip: Get the gun! *Dr. Robotnik: Traitors! Unhand me, I say, how dare you! *Squidward Tentacles: Put him in chains! *Dr. Robotnik: I’ll see you all hanged for this! *Squidward Tentacles: And gag him as well. to: Exterior, the shore, day. *Chip: Is he going to make it, Squidward? *Squidward Tentacles: Sooner he gets back to England, the better. *Dale: Well, let’s hope the wind is with him. *Squidward Tentacles: Is the ship ready yet? *Chip: Any minute now. Just loading the last bit of cargo. to: Robotnik, bound and gagged. *Dr. Robotnik: (muffled) How dare you! Untie me at once! I’ll have your head for this! *Puss in Boots: And he came so highly recommended. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs